


of laughing and smiling in the heart of springtime

by PyroInTheMaking



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroInTheMaking/pseuds/PyroInTheMaking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave blinked. That was one way to find his way home, wasn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	of laughing and smiling in the heart of springtime

“Home is people. Not a place. If you go back there after the people are gone, then all you can see is what is not there any more.”

― Robin Hobb, Fool's Fate

 

     “So, we are agreed then?” Rose was saying behind Dave, back where she and the others huddled before the door to their new universe. Well, maybe not everyone, Dave thought glancing to the side to see both Megidos staring out into blank, empty, dark space.

     There were various murmurs of assent from the gathered trolls and humans. Rose’s plan called for the Space players to design the new universe just so. All those gathered would retain their God Tier powers, and species status, humans and trolls alike would be living together in this new world of theirs. Everyone was going to be deposited in a setting with all the same people and places as before the game.

     “Dave?” Aradia said, quieter than a mouse on Christmas Eve. He glanced at the burgundy blooded troll from behind his shades.

     “Megido? How can I be of service to you?” Dave asked with a small flourish of his hand and a slight bow. He got a slightly broken smile in return for his histrionics.

     “You are aware that your Bro probably won’t be recreated, right?” She asked quietly, but she watches him all the same for reasons Dave didn’t know.

     “Yeah, I kinda figured that one out for myself while Rose and them were plotting our new universe.” Dave shrugged. “You know that we’re gonna end up with the memories of all of our doomed selves in this new universe?”

     “It doesn’t surprise me, no,” She’s turned away now, watching the stars in silence now.

     “David? Aradia? Damara?” Rose called out to the three Time players, “We’re ready to go through.”

     “Let’s get this show on the road then.” Dave shrugged again, swinging Caledfwlch up to rest on his shoulder as he turns towards the others.

     “So, what order are we sending people through?” Aradia asked as she, Dave, and Damara rejoin the group.

     Rose rolled her eyes, “The Space players will be going through last of course.”

     “The trolls have decided that they’re going to enter before us as a group, excluding the Space people,” Egbert jumped in, grinning, “Then me and Jane -”

     “Jane and I.” Rose interrupted, smiling slightly.

     “Whatever,” He continued, waving his hand at Rose, “We’re going to be the first humans to go through. Then Rose and Roxy, then Jade and Jake, then Dave and Dirk.”

     “Awesome, let’s hop to it then.” Dave said, rolling his eyes behind the shades.

* * *

     Dave had been wandering around Houston in his free time since he had gotten his first DJ gig downtown. It always surprised him how much was familiar to him still, even after so long. It had been awhile since he had seen any of the others, spoken to any of them at all even.

     Not since the meteor, at least.

_5 years 6 months 23 days 4 hours 57 minutes 3 seconds 4 seconds 5 seconds_

     Not that Dave was counting, or ever planned to. He wondered how they were doing, where they were now occasionally. The moment passed like it always does. Sometimes, Dave wondered why they didn’t teach you earlier that home wasn’t what you thought it was.

     Home was…

     Karkat’s yelling and cursing at whatever had managed to piss him off this time. Kanaya and Rose’s murmuring and giggling as they gossiped together. It was Terezi’s cackling and sharp edges pushing against him. It was the people that he had known and lived with for years. But they were somewhere else and Dave was all by himself in Houston, Texas of this brave, new world of his.

     The sun would be rising soon and Dave’s apartment was in sight when he zoned back into the world around him. The short trip to the top of the building and the scramble to find his keys putting his focus back onto the world around him. Grabbing his laptop, Dave idly opened an app he hadn’t used in years.

* * *

 

**\-- tentacleTherapist [TT]** began pestering **turntechGodhead [TG]** at 00:13 **\--**

**TT: David.**  
 **TT: Dave.**  
 **TT: Loath as I usually am to admit it, I am worried about you.**  
 **TT: Please contact one of us.  
** **TT: Please.**

**\-- tentacleTherapist [TT]** stopped pestering **turntechGodhead [TG]** at 00:38 **-**

* * *

**\-- apocalypseArisen [AA]** began pestering **turntechGodhead [TG]** at 05:53 **\--**

**AA: dave**  
 **AA: dave**  
 **AA: dave**  
 **TG: megido**  
 **AA: …**  
 **AA: its ab0ut time**  
 **AA: every0nes w0rried ab0ut y0u**  
 **AA: y0u kn0w that right**  
 **TG: i do now**  
 **TG: dunno why everyoned be worried though**  
 **TG: not like i flipped my shit**  
 **TG: and went round killin people like fuckin jack the ripper**  
 **AA: were your friends**  
 **AA: we always w0rry**  
 **TG: pfft**  
 **TG: sure**  
 **AA: we are**  
 **AA: l00k if y0u want t0 c0me see us at s0me p0int  
** **AA: we all gather at r0se and r0xys at christmas** **AA: its still in rainb0w falls new y0rk**

**\-- apocalypseArisen [AA]** ceased pestering **turntechGodhead [TG]** at 06:30 **\--**

**TG: later megido**  
 **TG: and i am home bound  
** **TG: what a relief it is**

* * *

 

Dave blinked. That as one way to find his way home, wasn’t it?


End file.
